Princess and a Rose
by Samyo
Summary: TenRose. The Doctor must save the woman he loves, in order to bring closure for the one he lost.
1. Paradise and Hell

Title: Princess and a Rose

Author: Samyo

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: M

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing…you just try to sue me.

* * *

I hold you in my arms, screaming at death to go away. I know that it will never listen to my screams; even if I am a time lord, death will never have a master.

"Rose, it will all be alright," I tell you, trying to be calm.

"No it won't," you cry to me, shaking your head.

"It's just a scratch, just a scratch…" I stroke your hair, the blonde being turned red by blood.

* * *

I once had loved a woman; the Princess. If you could see her, you would think that your eyes were betraying you, for her beauty was so immense. A Guinevere for King Arthur, but she was mine.

Her skin was as white as snow, making her green eyes ever more piercing.

Her kiss would make you breathless; a glance would make the strongest walls crumble. And her touch…it was beyond words.

I fell in love with her, in the time before the war. No one approved of it, but I was a maverick. We would meet secretly within the palace walls, right under her father's nose. It was all a rush, being around her.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she would say as I showered her body with kisses.

"And since when did you do what you were suppose to?" Her laugh, I still hear it in my dreams. Her eyes would always light up, they would make me light up.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Doctor; I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't Rose, I know you didn't." Why Rose, why? Why must you always try to save me when you are fully aware that it could kill you? This one time, this one time…

"My dad was all alone when he died, he must have been so scared…" You clutch your stomach and scream. It's worse than I thought.

* * *

"No, not here," the Princess protested as I pinned her against the wall, in some random hallway in some random place. She kissed my ears, my neck, then kissing my mouth.

"If not here, where?" Her nails went up and down my back, making me go closer to the edge; I was throbbing. I pulled the top of her dress down, lightly biting her neck, even feeling her up a bit.

"Are you sure you want to do it here?" I remembering stopping, acting puzzled. I was so immature back then, not realizing that it was our first time and that maybe she wanted to do it somewhere special.

"Wherever you want to go, my Princess." She giggled, and got that one look on her face.

"Remember that one beach you were telling about, in a place called the Bahamas." She was good, that one. Was too good to do it with in a hallway, yet good enough to do it on the beach with.

* * *

"Rose, I need to get you to the TARDIS. She can help you, she can fix you up."

"It's too late, it hurts too much."

"Stop talking like that; you know by this time tomorrow you'll be back to your usual old self." You stop breathing, I shake you, I can't wake you up.

* * *

1950's, the Bahamas; perfect romantic getaway. Always feel like you're in a Bond film, though those don't happen till later. Sunset is even more romantic; the Princess loved it so.

I remember her wearing some white slip on thing. It was very sheer, very sexy; I was very careful with finding a desolate beach.

"You still surprise me Doctor. Tell me, do you do this with all of the girls you meet."

"You requested it, and your wish is my demand." She sat down on the beach, I still standing, staring at the sunset. I've seen a billion of them; a billion sunsets for a billion suns, yet this was the most perfect of them all.

"Doctor…" She was lying there, staring up at me. She was my world; why the hell did I kill her in the end? "Aren't you going to join me?"

* * *

"Damn it, Rose, breathe!" I'm only a hundred feet from the TARDIS, your body is like a rag doll. I have to stop to give you breath to breath, or else your brain will die. I lost you once, I won't lose you again.

* * *

Please read and review. 


	2. Limbo

**Author's note:** I can't write sex scenes, so yeah…

* * *

She moaned as I laid kisses along her collarbone, but I know that wasn't why she moaned. My hand went farther and farther up her thigh, until I could feel her inviting wetness. Three fingers was all it took, just enough to bring her to the edge. When the climax came, I took her in a kiss, feeling all muscles tense up but release.

"Doctor," she purred into his ear, "is that all you're going to do?"

* * *

"TARDIS, please, save her," I scream. Your body is sprawled across the floor, silent, cold, lifeless, soulless…

The TARDIS does nothing, she says she can' bring you back.

"You've saved the most criminal in the world, and yet you refuse to save the innocent?" I try to bring you back myself, giving you air, beating your heart for you.

* * *

"Oh God…" I moved in and out of her, nirvana almost within my reach. I could feel her nails claw my back, but what is true pleasure without true pain? Her panting makes me want to come right at that moment, but I have to prolong it.

I quicken the pace, to get her closer to where I am.

We were one at that moment, a single unit. That is all I remember; not the climax, not the moans, not the half second of nirvana, just that we were one.

* * *

"Why won't you bring her back?"

TARDIS asks what I would do if you were brought back. What would I do…

"Please, I have taken the lives of many. Some by accident, some on purpose; with all the deaths that I have cause, I have also kept life. I need Rose to keep life. Without her, more die."

TARDIS tells me that the others helped keep life, yet I didn't try to save them. But Rose, you are different. I don't know why, why I feel like I did….

I breathe yet again for you, though you arealready dead.

* * *

It's short because my brother started shooting me with an aerosoft gun. 


	3. Redemption

The last chapter….enjoy!

* * *

I know what I must do; if you could, you would beg me not to do it.

* * *

The last moment with her was bittersweet. The Daleks were coming; there wasn't enough time to evacuate. The Timelords were cornered, doomed to be the Daleks' slaves. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't….

* * *

I must see into the TARDIS, there is where your cure lies. The time vortex will let me see all; problems, solutions, past present. It is suicide, but if there was ever a good reason, you are it.

With all my strength, I open up her soul, her spirit, and stare into the light…

* * *

I tell everyone to leave, to go to the edge of space and time, yet all call me a madman.

"You can't defeat them by yourself, its suicide." Why did you all doubt me? Was I too young and naïve? Too cocky?

I ran to warn my Princess, and she pushed me away. She told me I was crazy, that it would get me killed.

"It's the only way, but you need to leave. I don't have enough time to make the delta wave only kill…"

"It won't work. Doctor, please. Stay here, fight with us."

"Here is not where the battle will be won, it's there," I said while pointing at the darkened sky, "I can do it, but you need to leave, everyone needs to leave."

"No, I won't abandon my people." Tears were in her eyes, for she knew, she must of know, that I was right.

* * *

I see all, all space, all time. The cursed present, the forgotten future, the painful present. Death and life are no longer limits, only obstacles in a child's board game. There, there is Rose Tyler, a dead girl from Earth.

Her lungs are broken, her heart no longer beats; her brain no longer knows morality or pain.

Rose Tyler, I give you life, whether it was in the timeline or not.

* * *

The wave is almost ready; the Princess said that she would leave.

"I'll be at the beach, you know the one." Our last kiss was the deepest one I've ever known, so soft, so sweet.

I pulled the lever, and my stomach lurched five feet. The war was finally over; everyone was no longer.

* * *

I feel like the prince in Sleeping bBeauty, as I kiss you, Rose. Your lungs fill up with air, your heart regains its beat; her brain knows that I am immoral, and she will soon know the pain of losing me.

* * *

I went to the beach, but the Princess never came. Everyone was gone, everyone….

For years I looked, for years I killed, trying to find out what happened. But what was the point?

Everyone was gone, everyone…

* * *

I must leave you, Rose, though I will return in a different form.

It won't be the same; it will never be the same.

My hair will feel different under your finger's touch, my kiss will be unknown. My eyes will hold a different stare, yet my soul will be the same one who murdered the people who gave me life, and the woman who gave me love.

* * *

She was my Princess,

* * *

You are my Rose,

* * *

She was the one I lost,

* * *

And you are the one I found.

* * *

It is finished, please review! 


End file.
